heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Divider
Just adding categories and cleaning up the articles I see with edits and such and found this uncategorized When I read through the piece that was typed up for it, I felt it was taking a lot of creative liberties, so I decided to move it here and kind of go over it to see if there's a better way to explain it all. Note: This is a Marro species that has no bio, no previous mention. And bios worked on for it aren't allowed to be released. I think we could work a descriptive paragraph better and more than just adding our ideas and thoughts how they work. So I have the original paragraph below and small entries on why I think we should omit it Anselm Durante (talk) 20:26, July 31, 2017 (UTC) OP: Dividers '''are a Caste of lesser ''Marro fighters, mid-rank among the five fighting castes. Stingers and Warriors rank above them, while Grok Riders and Drudge are below them. '' ^ we don't know the ranking of the Marro if that is how we want to see their various names. And ranking them, saying one is better than the other in society in my personal opinion is more of a fan fiction thing than a fact that was given to us. I'd prefer to keep this part out. I could argue if the Grok Riders are charged with the personal detail and guard of the Warlords that they'd be higher in the rank, as bodyguards usually in caste systems have far excelled the common foot solider. '''OP: This does not mean much, however, ''since'' in Marro society, all the fighting castes are about ''equivilent'' in social status, serving merely as troops and mindless servants. The Dividers, together with the Stingers, form the bulk of the offensive Marro army. The Drudge, while as numerous, serve primarily as defensive forces, guarding the swamps that the Marro call home, and more importantly, the Hives within those swamps. The Warriors are rare elite guards; the Grok Riders are usually the field guard of the Warlords, and scouts and fast attack whenever they are not serving in this capacity. This leaves the bulk of the attacking to the Dividers and Stingers. While Stingers are powerful ranged units, they have a tendency to overstrain themselves and provide too much of their ''lifeforce'' to power their weapons, killing themselves. '' ^ This entire piece names off all the ranks and units and I think that's a lot of unnecessary wording. It could confuse readers coming to seek information on Dividers only to find this entire section that goes over all the Marro. The smaller the blurb we can create the better. And I'll have to go over it again but I'm sure each of these ranks had their own bios and explained how they worked '''OP:' The Marro ran no such risk with the Dividers. They are melee units, pure and simple, with talon-like slashing claws extending from both hands and armor sprouting from their bodies. Metallic ores are fused with their genetic code to provide them with this equipment as part of their physical structure. They are ferocious in combat, slashing and gutting the foe and keeping them occupied while the Stingers rain death on the enemy from a distance. '' ^ Good flavor text if we actually had that kind of stuff given to us in the game. It's upsetting how much we will never know, but it doesn't do the wiki good to assume and fill in holes with what we don't have with fan theories. I know Wo-Sa-Ga's bio does mention something about fusing ores, so I'll go pull from that to see how it's explained. Pairing the Dividers with the Stingers isn't canon as far as I understand, but I'll make sure to go and check all the lore we have first. '''OP:' To increase their survivability in combat, they have been genetically engineered with the ability to clone, to a limited degree. Unlike the rare Marro Warriors, who can clone at will, the Dividers can absorb battle damage that would otherwise destroy them by ''parting'' under the blow, each half forming a new whole. However, this is difficult to achieve, and like an earthworm, the division must be in the right place so that each half of the Divider will have enough genetic information to regrow its other half. Nonetheless, this is a terrifying ability and makes the Dividers hard to destroy in battle. ''^ ''I don't know if all this flavor text regarding their cloning mechanic is necessary, from the process to how it happens, to comparing them to the Warriors. i think explaining that they can clone is fine, and maybe the part where it scares, but on how it's done just seems overly complicated and it might not even be accurate, even though we don't have the full Marro information.